Supernatural Love
by GuardGirl27
Summary: Kate and Garrett's love story. Both POV's. T to be safe. In progress. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural Love

This is Kate & Garrett's love story from their points of view. I don't own Twilight at all. I'm just borrowing the characters.

~K~

We were going back to the Cullens. I have no idea why, but they are our family. Whatever dangers they face are ours as well. Carmen and Eleazar were murmuring quietly about the usual vampire gossip. It really wasn't all that interesting.

I turned to look at my "sister," Tanya. She had long, blonde hair that fell to her waist. Her eyes were golden, a sign that she had fed before we left.

"Wanna play mercy?" I asked her devilishly.

"Not with you, thank you." She said, the grin on my face reflected on hers. She didn't refuse to be cruel, but because I have a supernatural ability to 'electrocute' whoever I touch. It's not there all the time, but I use it whenever I please. I'm not hostile about it because I've experienced it before. Carlisle had some suspicions about me being electrocuted during my 'change' into an immortal vampire after I described it for him. Nevertheless, I had this superhuman power that was unheard of, until me, that is.

When we reached the Cullens' home, Edward was outside, holding the hand of a beautiful little girl. What had they done? This was insane and they were trying to drag _us_ into it. The beautiful little girl had to be an immortal child, a child-turned-vampire. They were rampant and their tantrums could put us all in danger. Suffice to say, the Cullens have put us all in danger. So much for family.

"She is not what you think, Kate." Edward told me, reading my thoughts, of course.

"Then what is she?" I hissed, crouching defensively in front of my coven.

"Let her show you."

Before I could protest or even ask what that meant, the small girl's hand was touching my cheek and my mind was full of vivid images of the girl being born, not bitten, of the girl growing taller in a matter of days, far faster than a human. What is this child?

"This is Renesmee, my daughter. I am her biological father." Edward said.

I just don't understand.


	2. Chapter 2

"She's a hybrid. She's a living, breathing creature. Do you hear her heart beating? She is alive." Edward said.

"Impossible." I murmured, Thinking only of my maternal mother and how her want for a child was the end of her.

"You have an interesting mind, Kate. And your sister, Irina thought the same thing when they saw Renesmee." Edward said.

"Irina was here? We haven't seen her in months."

"She's on her way to the Volturi. This is why we called you all here."

Eleazar, always the giving one, asked "You're not expecting us to fight, are you?" I shot him a glare. This was our fault for even mentioning the wolves to Irina again in the first place. We had brought down so much pain on the Cullen family, I'd be surprised if they ever spoke to us again after this.

"That's a rather harsh way of thinking about it, Kate. And no, Eleazar we wouldn't ask you to risk your lives for us. "

I balked, but recovered quickly.

"If it comes to that, I will fight for you and your family. For all of our family. I speak for myself, of course." I said.

"Do you think so little of me, sister?" Tanya asked me, grinning.

"We will fight." Carmen said, "All of us." She added, looking at Eleazar.

"We hope it won't have to come to that." Edward reasoned.

"But we will stand by you, no matter the cost." I said boldly.

"Thank you." Edward said sincerely, looking at his daughter. I heard more vampires approaching us and crouched down, prepared to protect the beautifully rare creature.

"It's just Emmett." Edward said, too late. I grabbed the large vampire's wrists and stunned him, sending him to the ground.

"Oh, crap! I'm sorry. I didn't recognize you." I said apologetically.

"That was freaking awesome!" Emmett exclaimed. I sighed, relieved that I hadn't caused him too much pain. Edward chuckled. It was then that I noticed Rosalie, the blonde female in the Cullens' group. Standing next to her was a fascinating looking man with brown hair and a crooked grin on his face, like everyone else was at the butt end of his jokes.

"More golden eyes here, ay?" He asked, pointing his remark at Edward and my coven. His faint British accent didn't sound cliche at all.

"We drink animal blood. We don't want to be monsters." I said proudly. "Impressive." He said, grinning sideways at me. It was then that Rosalie stepped next to me and gave me a funny look. We had never gotten along. She was far too vain and thought she was superior to everyone else.

"Kate, this is Garrett. He's a nomad and will be staying with us for a while." She said to me, like I was eight years old. I raised my hand onto her shoulder and felt her body shudder underneath my touch. A hiss escaped her lips.

"What was that for?" She exclaimed. "

Don't talk to me like that. Ever." I said. Emmett grabbed her before she could retaliate.

"How did you do that?" Garrett asked me.

"Practice." I grinned.


End file.
